Football fun
by duskisdawn
Summary: The Malfoys, Potters, Weasleys, Grangers and the Longbottoms at a football match! But not only that, they're supporting the same side. This should be interesting. Cute one-shot. Bits of fluff. Warning, bad tempered football fans. Bad refereeing. Hyper children and rowdy parents. This is a recipe for disaster...


**Hey all. So this was originally going to be a later chapter in my story, the demon and the angel - check it out, but when I wrote this I simply had to post it. I don't own anything - all rights belong to Jo. **

**Remember to review!**

* * *

Football fun

"This is going to be so boring, 'Mione, can't I just go round to the Zabinis for the hour?" Draco whined as his wife dragged him by the arm to the sports grounds of their daughter's school. Their five other children were with them as well – well they were dotted about the school premises somewhere. Hogwarts had recently finished for the summer, but as the younger children were attending muggle primary schools, Hermione had enrolled them into sports summer camps to keep them active. Scorpius, who was normally full of boundless energy, was being carried by his father, half-asleep in his arms as he had been running around all day. Hermione grinned mentally to herself, her brilliant tactic worked, she now spends less time rushing around after the little blighter. Although she loved him dearly, he was always hyper non-stop and it drove her crazy when she was trying to work at home.

"Mum." Carina too, mimicked her father's whine. Hermione sighed.

"What Carina, you're seventeen, you should be setting an example for the others." Hermione snapped, "And you too." She eyed her husband, who shrank under his wife's fearsome scowl.

"Mum, John wanted me to meet him an hour ago, but I have to go to my stupid sister's football tournament." Carina muttered, whilst flicking through her messages on her new iPhone. Draco scowled at the piece of technology in his daughter's hand. That _thing _had caused a relationship to form between his daughter and _some _muggle. After Carina broke up with the Slytherin, Zacharias Flint, Marcus Flint's son, she had been in bed crying for a solid two weeks during the beginning of the Christmas holidays. Hermione was secretly glad they had broken up, because she knew from what McGonagall had been saying that Zacharias was a brute and a bully when Carina was not present. Draco, however, mourned the loss of their relationship. But he and Marcus still contacted each other regularly. However, during the Christmas break, Carina stumbled across a muggle boy, John, whilst shopping in muggle London for Christmas presents. They had been seeing each other ever since. Draco was beginning to fear the worst, whilst Hermione was bouncing with happiness at the prospect of those two getting married, John was studying law at Oxford, and he and Hermione got on like a house on fire.

"If it means that she doesn't get to see that _boy, _then I'm in, you know my Father, _your _Grandfather, would be appalled by this relationship." Draco said that casually, too casually. Hermione glared at him, and gave Carina an apologetic glance.

"Daddy, just because _you _hate muggles, doesn't mean _I _have to. He's a sweet, intelligent guy and he _loves _me." Carina stuck her tongue out at her father, who was about to make a comment, but instead received a slap on the back of his head by Hermione.

"Shut it, Draco, my parents are coming to this match, so you'd better be civil." Hermione warned, Draco sighed deeply.

"Yes, I can tell Grandma that I made the Quidditch team, mum!" Leo said happily. The boy had previously been pranking strangers by the bleachers next to the pitch with his best friends, James Potter and Fred Weasley.

"Hi Auntie Hermione, hello Uncle Draco." James Potter cocked his cheeky Gryffindor grin. Draco suddenly felt the urge to slap the little Potter brat. He'll _never _get out of this game now. It's not that he didn't like to see his children play sport, but man, football was _nothing _in comparison to Quidditch.

"Hello Mister and Misses Malfoy." Fred, or Fred II, as he preferred to be known by – in order to commemorate his Uncle Fred, sauntered up to the family.

"Where's Lyra and Cassie? I swear it's as though Lyra wants to be the mother to that child." Hermione sighed.

"Cassie's with Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry." Leo said, "And Lyra's talking to Uncle Ron and Auntie Pansy, well, she's fussing over their twins."

"Thanks Leo." Hermione smiled, and approached her son, who tried to run away as his mother kissed him on his tuft of light brown hair. James and Fred sniggered behind him as Leo rubbed the place where his mother kissed him.

"Mum!" He groaned. "That's _so _not cool."

Draco felt for the poor soul, he really did. To be cuddled like that in front of his friends. He smirked, Hermione definitely had a unique way of punishing her children.

"That." Hermione declared, "Was for pranking those poor elderly people, Leonis Ronald Malfoy."

Draco cringed as he heard his son's middle name. And _that _was why he should have picked the whole name, not just the first, but Hermione had been persistent, after all, Ron indirectly helped to make them a couple.

Leo bowed his head in shame. James and Fred were no longer sniggering, as Leo nodded to his mother and trailed back to his friends, who gave him sympathetic looks. After a few seconds of feeling sorry for himself, Leo then transformed back to his usual cheerful state, and ran off in the other direction with the other two mischievous Gryffindors. Draco smiled after the three boys, whilst Hermione did not look amused.

"Okay, Leo's doing the dishes tonight, we'll give the elves a night off." Hermione said frankly.

"They already have three nights off a week." Draco whined.

"As they should, they are intelligent beings, Draco, not slaves." Hermione sniffed. Carina rolled her eyes.

The four Malfoy's were now climbing up the bleacher seating on the side of the pitch. Luckily it was perfect weather today. Hermione grinned as she spotted Ron's mop of red hair, and sighed with relief as Cassie was sleeping peacefully in Ginny's arms. Even after all these years, Hermione was still a paranoid mother.

"Ginny! Harry! Ron! Guys!" Hermione scuttled off to greet her friends, followed by a scowling Draco, and an equally annoyed Carina. Lyra ignored her family and was busy fondling over the twins under the watchful eye of Pansy.

"Hermione!" Harry beamed. The Chosen One stood up to greet his old friend, and the two embraced.

"Hermione!" another voice called. Hermione looked up to the bench over the Potters and Weasleys and gasped with surprise yet happiness as she saw Luna and Neville, with seven month year old Frank.

"Luna, Neville, come join us." Hermione smiled.

Neville smiled sheepishy. "Luna says the nargles like crowds and she doesn't trust them with Frank yet."

Hermione rolled her eyes, although Neville's comment indeed earned a few awkward stares from some of the muggle parents who didn't understand the reference. Neville burned a bright shade of scarlet and quickly sat back down next to his wife. "We'll catch up later. My Alice is playing with your Ursa, they're gonna rock!"

Hermione nodded.

"Weasley." Draco nodded towards Ron, "Potter."

He still didn't call them by his first names. He only did that to please the younger children. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Pansy!" Draco cried enthusiastically, hugging his old friend.

"Honestly Draco, would it kill you to call my husband by his first name, it is your boy's middle name after all."

Draco turned an embarrassing shade of pink, whilst the others laughed.

"Relax, buddy, sit down, have a beer." Harry motioned to the drinks he and Ron had brought, much to their wives' dismay.

"One, I don't think I am your buddy Potter, acquaintance is more appropriate." Draco said crisply, whilst Harry rolled his eyes, "But I will take you up on that beer, it's the one thing muggles seem to be surprisingly good at."

"I hope that's not all you think we're good at." The face of Dr Granger seemed to appear out of nowhere. Draco bit his lip as his wife gave him what was about the fifth glare of the day.

"Er… no sir… I just…" Draco spluttered.

"What he is trying to say, dad, is he believes no sport can be as entertaining as Quidditch." Hermione ran up to greet her parents.

"Don't worry, 'Mione, I know Draco wouldn't mean any offence." Ron snorted loudly, but the Grangers ignored this. Jean Granger smiled as she gave Draco a handshake, Draco had to shift the sleeping Scorpius to his other arm to do this.

"Mummy, James was being rude." A ten year old Albus Severus rushed up to Ginny, who glared after her oldest son, who was sniggering with Fred and Leo at the top of the bleachers next to Neville and Luna, supposedly away from their parents' prying eyes.

"Where are George and Angelina, Ginny?" Hermione asked, as she sat down next to her husband and parents, "Oh sweet Merlin, Pansy, Ron, those two are so cute!" Hermione temporarily forgot her question as she spotted the twins, Rose was being cradled by Lyra, whilst Lucas was in the arms of his doting mother.

"Thanks 'Mione." Ron beamed, glancing lovingly towards Pansy who smiled back.

"Sorry, Ginny, I got side-tracked." Hermione said.

"No problem." Ginny said, "They are looking after Lily and Roxanne and some other kids at their shop, Fred wanted to see James and Leo so he came with us. Cassie's been a good girl." Ginny said fondly, tickling her niece as she did so. Hermione smiled.

"Ooh, it's starting, look I see my granddaughter! Ursa! And there's Alice! Hermione, there's Ursa!" Jean shrieked, causing Draco to lose his seating for a moment and accidentally wake Scorpius.

"Daddy, wot's happening." The small boy sniffed and gazed upwards at his father.

"Your sister is about to play football." Draco replied curtly, not too enthusiastic.

"FOOTY! FOOTY NA NA NA NA FOOTY NA NA NA NA! AAAH!" Scorpius yelled. Hermione jumped, Draco paled, whilst the others roared with laughter.

"One minute asleep, the next awake." Draco murmured.

"NA NA NA NA URSA! GO URSA GO URSA!" Scorpius screamed, earning a few annoyed glances from the other parents.

"Don't forget to cheer for Alice." Harry joked.

"NA NA NA NA ALICE! GO ALICE GO URSEY! YAY! FOOTY!" Scorpius shrieked.

"Scorpius calm down!" Hermione cried, taking her son from her husband, who seemed too lost for words.

"Now when was he this excited about Quidditch?" Draco mused, "How do you play this ruddy game anyway?"

Hermione had eventually calmed Scoripus down so he was only muttering a chant.

"Well…" Harry began, "Basically, there's one ball and eleven players each side. The aim of the game is to get the goal into the other keeper's net. But if you make any rough contact, you could be given a yellow card or red card and the ref could send you off." Harry explained.

Draco scowled. "But that's preposterous. Like I said before, why is there only _one _ball. And now you are saying there's only _one _goal, this isn't a sport, it's a disgrace!"

"Here here." Carina agreed.

"Look, the ref's blown the whistle!" Ron said excitedly, ignoring Carina's comment. Over the past few years, Dean had invited Ron, Seamus, Neville and Harry to several football games, and even Ron admitted, that the sport was something, although it would never beat Quidditch, it was certainly a great game.

"Ursa's heading for goal!" Hermione cried. "I don't know what the fuss is about female football players being boring, it is just as exciting! She's amazing! Go URSA!" Hermione stood up in excitement, even Draco felt a jolt of excitement in his stomach as his daughter ran up the pitch. She passed the ball to another player, who passed the ball to Alice in turn.

"GO ALICE! BEAT THOSE SUCKERS!" A loud war-like cry sounded from above. Neville was on his feet, too, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Honey, the nargles! I SEE THE NARGLES!" Luna cried with horror.

"Luna, stop, enjoy it." Neville consoled his wife, and then turned his attention back to his daughter. "BEAT THOSE BAST- ER – PLAYERS, ER FOOTBALLERS! BEAT THEM MAKE THEM SUFFER!"

Harry and Ron turned their gaze upwards to a manic Neville. Now that was something you did not see every day. Since the war, Neville had gained so much confidence. Harry smirked, the dude _did _stand up to the most evil wizard in history - that _must _boost one's ego.

"BOOOO!" The parents hissed as Alice was tackled by a defender. The other player's foot collided into her shin, causing the poor girl to collapse on the floor.

"FOUL! FU- FREAKING HELL REF THAT'S A BLOOMIN' FOUL!" Neville shouted.

"Sh! The baby!" Luna warned, but it was too late, Frank was already crying, but Neville seemed too engrossed in the match to notice.

"FOUL!" Harry and Ron too shouted at the ref. But no yellow card was given. Draco began to seethe with rage, his daughter's side should have got the penalty.

"Wait till Mother here's about this. Muggle sports have unjust refs! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Draco yelled.

Hermione and Ginny shared a smirk, whilst Harry and Ron sniggered. Pansy rolled her eyes. The Grangers were too startled to speak.

Luckily, Ursa managed to get the ball back for the team, and she was approaching the penalty area. Even Carina was biting her lip in anxiety as Ursa was almost ready to score.

"GO URSA, GO! GO URSA, GO!" Scorpius chanted. Draco began to shout the chant as well.

"BEAT THOSE MUG- I MEAN SCORE! SCORE! THE GOAL IS SO BIG YOU CAN'T MISS!" Draco yelled.

Ursa fired the ball towards the net. The goalie dived in a panicked haze for the ball, but her defence was no match for the Malfoy's strength.

"GOAL!" The roar of approaval from the crowd of Malfoys, Potters, Weasleys, Grangers and Longbottoms was immense. It was as loud as the howls of a pack of werewolves, but not quite as animalistic, but near enough.

"URSA! URSA! URSA!" Became the new chant. Little Scorpius was clapping along, his grin stretched like a Cheshire cat.

Ursa drank in the cheers like there was no tomorrow. She was having the time of her life. She even imitated the robot in celebration.

The game was only one half of thirty minutes. Twenty-five minutes had gone and Ursa's team had scored five goals, the others one. Draco was biting his nails in anxiety. Carina's phone lay forgotten on her seat. Lyra was chanting with Scorpius. Even James, Leo and Fred were hovering over their parents in anticipation. Alice had just passed the ball to Ursa, who was driving towards goal. The same brute of a girl who had fouled Alice, suddenly pushed Ursa roughly to the floor. A storm of protests from the stands battered the pitch like hurricane force winds.

"THAT BITCH!" Draco yelled. "OW!" He yelped as Hermione slapped him for a second time across the head.

"DAT BITCH!" Scorpius squeaked.

"REF YOU CAN'T LET THAT ONE SLIDE!" Neville roared.

"YEAH REF YOU – WHAT!" Ron yelled, "YOU LET HER GET AWAY WITH IT, YOU ARE LIKE THE LOWEST OF THE LOW, YOU SON OF A BITCH, LOWEST OF THE LOW!"

The parents of the other team looked up at the strange crowd in fear.

"HERMIONE DO SOMETHING!" Jean Granger gasped in horror.

However, before any of the group could say a word, Ursa got right back up to her feet, and punched the girl who had pushed her straight in the face. The ref's whistle blew fiercely and a red card was given.

A dreaded silence descended over the mob of Ursa's supporters. Ursa, oblivious to their horror, faced her family, and gave a bow, smirking Draco's infamous smirk.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Draco yelled. The muggle parents glared at him in horror. Meanwhile, although Hermione was a bit cross at her daughter, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and the others clapped fiercely and cheered as Ursa jogged off the pitch, grinning like a banshee.

"She's so going to be in Slytherin." Draco murmured to his wife, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid you are probably right, honey." Hermione agreed.

"Not a fan of football, eh?" Harry nudged Draco on the shoulder.

Draco brushed himself off and picked up a hyper Scorpius, who was wiggling in his arms.

"It was, adequately amusing." Draco admitted, but then added. "Quidditch still rules."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Some things will never change.

* * *

**lol. Love y'all. And this is not American football, as you have probably gathered, but English footy! If you guys like my other story, I'll try and write similar oneshots to this. Much love **


End file.
